


timbits

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Gen, Tour Bus, timbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Mark wants a timbit





	timbits

“I want a timbit.”

 

“A—A _what_?” Johnny sat up from the couch in their tour bus to look at Mark, who was hanging out of his bed.

 

“A…a timbit hyung do you…do you not know what a timbit is?”

 

Mark himself tried to sit up in his bunk, but with how far he was hanging out of it he just fell. They went over a bump in the road at that exact time and he jumped off of the floor a bit, causing him to groan and hold his butt.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, “both about this highway and you not knowing what a timbit is.”

 

“What even is a timbit? And why are you talking about it as if it’s some sort of mystical being that should be revered?”

 

Mark wasn’t listening.

 

“There was a timmies five minutes away from my house in Vancouver. I’d get timbits all the time. And they just…don’t have them in Korea.”

 

“Mark, what the actual fuck is a timbit.”

 

“It’s like…if you took the cut out middle of a doughnut and just served it to people. Sour cream glazed…” Mark trailed off, looking into the distance.

 

“I…Mark is this a Canadian thing? What the fuck?”

 

“Shut up hyung, you ate BBQ sauce on a large pizza in Chicago, that is an actual sin.”

 

Johnny wished the bus would go over another bump so that Mark could get hurt again, but instead Mark just continued lying on the floor dreaming of timbits, and Johnny continued sitting on the couch and suffering through Mark’s incessant whining.

 

How long until they could get off the bus again?  

**Author's Note:**

> apparently? americans don't know what a timbit is. also, i missed the ice cream truck (yeah, i'm a child. i know. i'm just suffering today) so.... this was born.
> 
> [ **my cc** ](https://curiouscat.me/ry_dellon)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
